


Under a Tree

by MonochromeMog



Series: Warrior of Light Adventures! [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: Emilia and G'raha chill under a tree and Emilia expresses her doubts.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Warrior of Light Adventures! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788994
Kudos: 10





	Under a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first XIV work I'm posting with my own WoLs.   
> I hope I got G'raha's characterisation right I really like his character back on the Source.   
> This is set like mid Seventh Astral Era before we do the World of Darkness quests and the sad things happen. Also I'm not really great at Mor Dhona geography so I picked a random tree that may or may not be close to North Silvertear. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Revenants Toll was loud as usual. The children from Doma were discussing their operations for their Guild, Yozan giving out orders while pointing. After he was done, they all scattered and ran. Rowena’s workers were complaining as they took a break from moving crates, only shushing when Rowena walked past during one of her frequent breaks. There was a carbuncle running around, dodging people’s feet in the market stalls. A woman passed by shortly after it, muttering tiredly. A couple of adventurers were arguing fervently the conjurer and lancer screaming loudly – something to do with someone standing directly in line of an enemy’s attack and complaining when they almost got killed. That occurrence wasn’t exactly uncommon. 

Emilia always loved Mor Dhona for how much hustle and bustle there was. It provided her a break to just be and not have any responsibilities for a change. Sometimes she sat in Seventh Heaven and sampled some of the food, other times, like now, she sat outside near the Aertheryte and people watched. Zealous was hanging out with the Scions in the Rising Stones, specifically Yda. Mog and Hideaki were currently helping an adventurer with something, and though Emilia offered her assistance, they declined with knowing smiles. “You know, I’m pretty sure I saw G’raha around today. Near North Silvertear.” Mog had said. Hideaki nodded. “Yeah, you should really go and see him.” Emilia had coughed awkwardly and waved them off but nodded nonetheless. The Viera hadn’t wanted to admit her attraction towards the Miqo’te for numerous reasons (one of those reasons being that her relationships never went well) but enjoyed his company. 

After deeming that she had people watched enough today, she walked up to one of the food stalls and ordered a pearl chocolate for herself and a meat Miq’abob for G’raha. With the food in hand, she set off in search for G’raha towards North Silvertear as suggested by Mog and Hideaki, and sure enough, she found him. Reading, of course under the shade of a tree. Emilia walked towards him until she was only a couple of steps away from him. She watched him with interest, then announced her presence with a cough. She suppressed a chuckle when G’raha jumped a bit and turned to her with a pout. “One of these days, I will hear you coming.” He says, scooting over to make room for her to sit. Emilia takes her place beside him, grinning happily. “Sorry, Raha, can’t resist.” She gives him the Miq’abob as a peace offering with a smile. He accepts it, but closed his book and sat it between them as to not get it dirty. 

“What were you reading?” Emilia asks as she begins to nibble on her pearl chocolate. G’raha chewed a bit, before answering. “A book.” He replied cheekily. Emilia shoved him in the shoulder gently with a shake of her head, but a smile on her lips. “Obviously. What was the book about?” 

“Allagan historians.”

Emilia didn’t like reading about the Allagans – they reminded her too much of the Garleans. They were an awful empire to her. But she knew G’raha liked learning about them, and he knew she didn’t. They would often share books with each other if they knew the other would like it. If Emilia finds Allagan books during her travels, she usually gives them to G’raha. Similarly, if he ever comes across a book about Dalmasca or Ivalice, he offers it to her. 

“What brings you to Mor Dhona, Emilia? We haven’t discovered a way to traverse to the World of Darkness yet.” G’raha asked as he finished his snack but still held onto the stick. “We needed a break. Or that was the intention, but Hideaki and Mog decided on helping some adventurers anyway.” Emilia explained, “Wanting for company, I looked for you.” She had also finished her food and leaned back so her head rested on the bark of the tree. 

“Usually people don’t look for me when they desire company.” G’raha confessed, also leaning back a bit. “Then they’re fools. You’re great company, Raha.” 

“You flatter me.”

“Not flattery if it’s the truth, my dear.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw G’raha blush, but remain silent. It was like that for a while. Under a tree, admiring the Mor Dhona sky that was crystal clear for a change. It filled Emilia with a sense of melancholy for some reason. She loves sharing the view of the sky with another, and very often does she with G’raha, but she can’t help but feel like it would be a while until they were afforded some alone time together again. Should Emilia confess all to him? What if she never saw him again? Would adventuring take her so far away from the person she loves once again? 

Emilia cleared her head of those thoughts. Of course she would see him again. While the life of an adventurer is difficult, and peace is a luxury, she knows he’ll always be here. Reading, or sleeping, maybe even annoying Rammbroes and ignoring his tutelage. Whether she wills it or no, her duties will always bring her back here – to him and to her dearest friends. 

“You are thinking quite loudly, my friend. Are you quite alright?” G’raha broke the silence with a gentle question. She didn’t realise he was looking at her this entire time. Emilia shook her head, and looked at the sky again, watched the clouds roll by and the birds fly. “Yes, Raha. I am fine. If not a little concerned for what the future holds.” She confessed, her voice strong. 

“We can do little to see our future, Emilia. What we do in the now, the present, is what matters. Live life in the moment, isn’t that what they always say?” G’raha looked back to the sky.

He was correct, she knew. Yet, there something nagging at her. “I know that, yet, I fear for a future I do not want that is filled with loneliness and sorrow. Where Mog, Hideaki, Zealous and you are not there with me.” It was a genuine fear for her, loneliness, as someone who has been abandoned multiple times by people she loves. She always thought she would learn her lesson and not get close with anyone, and yet, she finds herself drawn to people who could probably live without her. 

“You’re friends are special Emilia, you are special, they will never leave you nor shall you ever leave them. As for me, I… have found myself attracted to you.” He was blushing again, fiddling with the stick from the Miq’abob again. “Of course, who wouldn’t be attracted to you?”

“Raha, is this your way of telling me you like me?” Emilia laughed. “If so, the feeling is mutual.” She confessed. It wasn’t a proper confession, but she wasn’t sure if she or he was prepared for a declaration of love. Instead, Emilia leaned her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt him stiffen, but then relax. The Viera then felt a light weight on top of her head. “Full glad am I that you feel the same. I was debating running.” He chuckled. “Like I would let you run from me.” Emilia fired back, opening one eye to look at him. He is beautiful, Emilia thought, a beacon of hope. 

“Truthfully though, Emilia, I shall ever remain at your side. And I hope, you shall remain at mine.”

Emilia felt her lips quirk up to his words and fuzziness bloom in her chest. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own, as it gripped his gently and laced their fingers. He did the same. Perfection, was the word that came to Emilia’s mind in that moment. All her fears, all her doubts, were quickly expelled, instead replaced by his warmth. Maybe she wouldn’t have the courage to say those words today, but one day, she would. 

And maybe, just maybe, he would say them back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked figure stood in front of the doors to the Crystal Tower, looking up towards the engraving. A hand pulled down the cloak, revealing Viera ears and short hair in a bob. Shorter than what it was when she was with him. She lifted a hand to the door, and pressed her forehead against it. So much has happened in the time since they parted and the doors closed. She and her friends had saved Ishgard, liberated two countries from the Garlean empire, but at what cost? Their hands stained red with the blood of those lost and those they killed. What would he think if he saw her now? A woman who has lost so much, yet still regrets something so insignificant such as never saying those words. Her friends are falling one by one. She may be next, and he isn’t here with her, like he promised. 

“Raha… Please, I want you to wake.” 

There was no response. The only sound was the rain falling and the wind howling, accompanied by the occasional creak of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
